Avant de partir
by Elhevan
Summary: Saison 3, peu après les nationales.


_Dans un soupir Rory enroula son poster de U2 avant de le ranger dans un carton, la nouvelle était tombée il y a plusieurs semaines, mais il ne commençait à réaliser que maintenant, il avait trouvé plus que des amis, une famille en rejoignant les New Directions et devoir rentrer chez lui maintenant lui brisait le cœur, inspirant un coup il saisit un cadre photo qui trainait là et lui fit suivre le même chemin que l'affiche. Un coup frappé à la porte le ramena à la réalité, prenant le temps de vérifier son état dans la glace il parti ouvrir la porte du petit appartement qu'il occupait. _

_Sam était excédé, une énième dispute venait d'éclater entre ses parents, ses frères et sœurs étaient partis passer le week-end chez ses grands-parents et ses géniteurs ne se retenaient plus, l'état financier de la famille était difficile à supporter pour tout le monde et l'ambiance était électrique, attrapant sa veste au passage il sorti prendre l'air. Errant dans Lima il ne savait où aller, il laissait ses pieds le guider à la lumière des réverbères pour finalement s'arrêter au pied d'un immeuble qu'il ne connaissait pas, ses sourcils se froncèrent, que faisait-il là ? Sa curiosité le poussa à regarder les boites aux lettres et sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il reconnu l'un des noms affichés "Flanagan", un sourire se dessina sur ses larges lèvres, les chances qu'il s'agisse du petit irlandais du Glee Club étaient infimes, mais il n'avait rien à perdre. Il poussa la porte de l'immeuble. _

_Rory fut étonné de voir Sam sur le pas de sa porte, il ne se souvenait pas avoir donné son adresse au blondinet, à vrai dire il ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir un jour vraiment parlé, Rory était assez timide et complexé par son accent, il savait que Brittany ne comprenait jamais rien de ce qu'il disait, ça et son rejet l'avait poussé à louer un petit appartement dans un quartier peu chic de Lima... appartement dans lequel il n'aurait jamais imaginé recevoir Sam. _

**"Salut Rory, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas... l'ambiance au motel est pas super et je me demandais si je pouvais rester un peu ?" **

_L'air ahuri, l'irlandais s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, tout le monde au Glee Club était au courant de la situation de Sam et il ne pu que compatir bien qu'il ne se soit pas attendu à ce qu'il vienne trouver réconfort chez lui. Les deux garçons s'installèrent au milieu des cartons sur le canapé dans un silence gêné, Rory ne savait que dire, Sam n'osait rien dire, le silence parlait de lui-même, il n'avait d'autre sujet de conversation. Enfin les règles de politesse revinrent à l'esprit de l'étranger. _

**"Oh, pardon, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Si j'arrive à trouver un verre..." **

_Le bruit soudain troubla Sam, il s'était fait au silence, chose rare quand on habite à cinq dans une chambre de motel et la voix grave de son camarade l'avait surpris, comme si une vanne s'était ouverte, devant sa fratrie il se montrait fort, au glee club il se montrait fort, avec ses parents il se montrait fort, il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il relâche toute cette pression, pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui l'écouterait, quelqu'un qui garderait pour lui la faiblesse qu'il avait vue. Rory repartait le lendemain en Irlande, l'occasion était trop belle, celui-ci l'écoutait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, l'ancien streapteaser déversait un flot de parole impressionnant entrecoupé de sanglots et l'irlandais ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait, l'accent américain n'était toujours pas sa tasse de thé, l'accent américain d'un type en train de pleurer sur son canapé lui échappait, lui, complètement. Affichant un air compatissant il passa son bras autour des épaules de Sam pour le réconforter, il ne savait que faire d'autre et n'aurait de toute façon pas pu caser un seul mot. Au bout de quelques minutes le débit de parole ralentit avant de se stopper complètement et le silence refit sa loi dans la pièce avant que Sam n'articule un "Merci" auquel Rory répondit par un sourire mi chaleureux mi compatissant. La venue de son camarade avait perturbé ses plans de mise en carton des maigres affaires qu'il avait aux États-Unis, mais il n'osait lui demander de partir après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, le blond du capter sa gêne puisqu'il se proposa de l'aider dans sa tâche. Les effets du brun étaient principalement usuels, son ami n'apprit pas grand chose sur son hôte en l'aidant à faire ses valises, après s'être occupé de la salle principale qui comprenait aussi la cuisine et de la salle de bain les deux garçons arrivèrent à la chambre de Rory, la pièce était étroite et seul un grand lit et une petite commode occupaient l'espace, l'affaire vu vite réglée. Au moment de sortir le dernier sac Sam eu un sourire malicieux et s'empara de l'oreiller pour le lancer dans la figure de l'étranger, celui ci resta un instant abruti par la violence du choc puis posa le sac qu'il tenait et répliqua dans un grand rire, la bagarre dura plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne s'avouent tous deux vaincus en s'étalant sur le lit dans un fou rire. _

_Remis de leurs émotions ils allaient se séparer, mais voyant l'heure tardive et connaissant la réputation de son quartier Rory insista pour garder Sam pour la nuit, il allait préparer le canapé pour s'y installer et laisser le lit à son invité lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout dans quel carton pouvaient se trouver les draps. _

**"On dirait qu'on va devoir partager ce lit." **

_L'irlandais chercha un moment quelle imitation venait de faire le blond, mais du s'avouer vaincu et parti le rejoindre dans la chambre une fois son pyjama mis, quelque peu gêné par la situation il s'installa le plus au bord du matelas qu'il lui était possible d'être et ferma les yeux il n'arrivait pas pour autant à dormir, perturbé par la respiration de son colocataire d'une nuit. De plus il n'arrivait jamais à s'endormir tourné de ce côté, espérant que Sam dormait déjà il se retourna le plus discrètement et croisa le regard du garçon qui l'observait avec un sourire, timidement il lui sourit à son tour et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard il les rouvrit. _

**Livin' in sin is the new thing,**  
**Are you in?**

**What we do is innocent **  
**Just for fun and nothing meant**  
**If you don't like the company**  
**Let's just do it, you and me**


End file.
